Brothers
by Chise Black
Summary: Sólo algo que hice en un momento... Un songfic con la canción brothers versión en inglés... No es exactamente Elricest, tan sólo es de amor fraternal. Perdonadme, pero es que aún estoy emocionada por el final... T.T


Wolaaaaaaaas! Mi primer fic de fullmetal alchemist! Y de hecho... Mi primer fic que no es de Naruto xD Weno, no lo leáis si no habéis visto la serie entera, claro n.n Por una vez, no es exactamente yaoi (aunque creo que se nota que normalmente es lo que escribo...), de hecho no lo es y punto xD Sólo dos hermanos que se quieren mucho... Vamos, como en la serie -- Que yo no hacía eso por mi hermano ni loca xD Es un song-fic con la canción de brothers, he cogido la letra en inglés porque en ruso no entenderíais nada, claro n.nU Aunque preofiero la original, por supuesto... Creo que está bastante claro, pero empieza narrando Ed y después de la separación, Al. En la canción original, se corresponde con los trozos que canta cada uno, y la estrofa final la cantan los dos. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews por favor! . 

How can I repair you brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past, I shed our blood

And shattered your chance to live

Me pregunto, Al, si aún te acuerdas de mí... Yo, sencillamente, no podré olvidarte. Pero desearía, si realmente estás vivo allá en el otro lado, que no fueses a mi encuentro.

No lo merezco.

Alguien dijo que los hermanos mayores estás para proteger a los menores y cuidar de ellos. Cada vez que pienso en ello, se me clavan mis acciones en el corazón. Porque con ellas sólo supe traerte desgracias, sólo conseguí hacerte infeliz, y al final ni siquiera sé si pude compensarte y devolverte a tu cuerpo original. De todas formas, espero que estés bien. Sin mí, quizás consigas al fin ser feliz. A mi lado creo que nunca lo fuiste. Me duele pensar eso, pero es la verdad.

Though I knew the laws I paid no heed

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear

For there is no cure for death

Voy a encontrar una manera de volver a casa, pero sólo quiero ver si lo conseguí. Si estás bien, si conseguí ligar tu alma a tu cuerpo y devolverte lo que nunca debí haber hecho que perdieses. Y aunque me queme el deseo de estar contigo, luego me iré. Me dijiste que querías volver a sentir mi calor, pero eso no puedo dártelo, no pienso hacerlo. Seguro que volvería a equivocarme y acabarías pagándolo tú. Por una vez, voy a comportarme como un hermano mayor, como un buen hermano.

Y aunque te quiero más que a nadie, sabotearé mis propios deseos y desapareceré de tu vida.

También dijiste que no me odiabas, pero para ti sería mejor si así lo hicieses. Realmente yo no quiero que me odies. Quiero estar contigo, abrazarte y poder sentirte entre mis brazos como antes, como si estuviera protegiéndote aunque nunca lo hice realmente. Añoro tu sonrisa. ¿Cuántos años hace que la vi por última vez? Y tus ojos... Los recuerdo, mirándome asustados aquel día... _Aquel _día...

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet

Once you were gone we were not complete

Back through the years we reached for you

Alas, twas not ment to be

And how can I make amends

for all that I took from you?

I lead you with hopeless dreams

My brother, I was a fool

Hice que intentáramos resucitar a nuestra madre, pero no tuve en cuenta algo muy importante; que si tú estabas conmigo, yo podía soportar su ausencia y la de quien fuera. Y por mi estupidez estuve a punto de perderte a ti también. Creo que me hubiera suicidado si hubiera pasado esto. No habría podido seguir viviendo con un peso así sobre mis hombros...

Quiero disculparme. De verdad, lo siento... Siento todo lo que te hice pasar... Y siento también no dejarte verme de nuevo. Pero sabes que es lo mejor para ti. Sí, sé que no tengo perdón...

----------------------------------------------------------

Don't cry for the past now brother mine

Neither you nor I are free from blame

Nothing can erase the things we did

For the path we took was the same

A veces me pregunto, Ed, si sigues vivo en algun lugar. Luego me convenzo a mí mismo de que sí, de que alguien como tú no puede haber desaparecido sin más. Mi hermano, con toda su decisión y tozudería, no puede haberse ido así. Mi hermano, el genio... Así es como te llaman. Yo no recuerdo por qué, pero eso es lo que dice la gente. Y no me extraña. Sabía que tú tenías mucha capacidad, que podías conseguir lo que quisieras. Y al final lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que dicen. Que todo tu viaje fue para conseguir recuperar mi cuerpo. Por eso, aunque yo no me acuerde de nada, cada vez que me miro al espejo pienso en ti. EN todo lo que debiste de sacrificar por mí...

...¿Tanto me querías? Tanto... ¿Tanto como yo te quiero a ti?

Voy a encontrarte. Estés donde estés, voy a hacerlo. Quiero volver a verte, quiero darte las gracias, quiero que me envuelvas en tus brazos las noches en que lloro por mis recuerdos perdidos. Soy así de egoísta... Pero quiero estar con aquél que lo dio todo por mí. Y quiero darlo todo por él.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet

Once you were gone we were not complete

Back through the years we reached for you

Alas, twas not ment to be

My dreams made me blind and mute

I longed to return to that time

I followed without a word

My brother, the fault is mine

No soporto este vacío en mi mente. Quiero oírte hablar sobre lo que pasamos juntos. Quiero que me lo cuentes tú, en persona, y poder saber que aquello pasó realmente, que no son sólo habladurías de la gente. Pero antes que nada, quiero estar contigo.

Ése es mi único deseo.

So where we go from here?

And how to forget and forgive?

What's gone is forever lost

Now all we can do is live...


End file.
